The One Where They're Wizards
by klainendestielismyblood
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent to Europe after their parents were mysteriously murdered in Kansas. There, they escape the clutches of their orphanage with the help of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's Sam's first year when three other American children transfer to the school with a mysterious, but similar past.


**Hello! I'm Audrey, and I'm going to do something I'm positive we've all thought about before. I'm going to mix my two favorite things in the whole wide world.**

**Harry Potter and Supernatural.**

**AH!**

**So, before you get all 'yeah, I never saw sam/dean/cas in that house' I'd like to tell you that I wasted (not really) my time creating three different Pottermore accounts to ask all questions, and get all answers as well as I could with my knowledge of these three favorite men of ours.**

**I mean, we all know our favorite characters, right? We know them better than they know themselves, and boy, did I get in character with the sorting.**

**So, if you want to know beforehand what houses they're in because you have a VERY SPECIFIC preference, they are below. Also, because Hogwarts is in England, the story I made for them did result in Sam having an accent. So, sorry for that. Well, if you don't want to know what houses they're in, do not read on from this point in the Author's Note. Just…scroll past it really fast? Lol**

**Wait! Another thing! Be ready for cleverly disguised AVPM quotes.**

**_Dean: I hadn't had expectations, but yes, as most people have claimed, Dean is Gryffindor._**

**_Sam: I'd honestly thought he would've ended up in any other house but Gryffindor, but, lo' and behold, he did end up in this house. Gosh, don't you love the sorting hat?_**

**_Castiel: Also no expectations, and from what I've seen the most, if I had been bias during the process, I would've thought Hufflepuff. However, he is Ravenclaw._**

* * *

1.

The Boys Who Lived

"Dean, what is it like? Do you get made fun of because you sound so American? Do the other houses fight all the time like you said?" Sam tripped over his new robes as he ran after Dean, his large bag in hand. It flopped against the back of his legs, and his knees buckled slightly with every other step. Dean was so set on getting them to the train on time; he didn't bother to slow down.

"Sam, I've been telling you things about it for four fucking years, it hasn't just changed over the summer." Dean called over his shoulder, and Sam made a face at his back. He felt his shoulders bump this way and back, as the throng of people who crowded the platform bustled about so close together. He kept his eyes on his brother's towering head, which, after puberty in his fourth year, had been a rather useful development as of late. Technically, it also came with a good amount of gangly ness he hadn't yet grown out of, but they didn't talk about that.

"Dean, when do we actually get on the train?" Sam whined, and he felt his big brother grip his wrist tight and drag him through a train door as an answer.

"There, you little bitch. Now, you're gonna stay close to me, and don't go wandering around. If you thought the platform was Hell, the train is Hell froze _over_." Dean advised, and he kept a firm hand to the back of Sam's neck so he wouldn't get lost in the sea of students that swam through the small corridor.

Sam was considerably grateful that their adventure among the other people was short-lived, though the uneventful shove into the empty compartment his brother gave him was annoying as always.

The two silently shoved their bags under their seats, to use to buses than trains and disregarding the place above their heads of which was specifically designed to hold luggage.

Once they were comfortable, and sure the blinds on their compartment were distinctly closed, Sam finally chose to break the silence.

"Is it really as magical as you said?" Sam asked wistfully, and Dean must've calmed down a bit, because he smiled genuinely and shrugged modestly.

"It's different for everyone, Sammy. But yeah, I'd say it's pretty damn awesome." Dean replied, and Sam wished in that moment he could join his brother in the aspect of being particularly different, what with being American accented. But, he'd been a mere six months where his brother had been for when they'd stowed away on a ship to England, and the orphanage they'd grown up in had unintentionally squashed any hope of Sam retaining an American drawl.

However, his brother had cleverly snuck away with a few Western VCR, and he'd played them on loop for the familiarity he hadn't even realized they'd given. Sam had worshiped them, because Dean had, and the warped speech it had given Sam had earned him entirely too many funny looks. He guessed when you got down to it, he was just as different as his brother and he was glad in that moment that it had come full circle and that his brief self-consciousness had blown over.

His brother had stubbornly held on though, even if he used English phrases just as much as the next bloke.

"What house do you think I'll be in?" Sam asked to fill the silence, and he watched Dean with a scowl as the older boy rolled in his eyes.

"There's no way anyone can know, Sam. It's all up to that stupid hat." Dean winked, and Sam sighed longingly. Of course he would get such an answer. Even with Dean five years in at Hogwarts, the place remained its own kind of mysterious. Sam supposed in the end it didn't matter. Hogwarts was their new home, and Sam preferred if it stayed that way.

* * *

Dean was more than happy to return to Hogwarts, in fact, he was more excited than he'd been the day he got his letter. Sam was joining him, and at last they were escaping the clutch of St. Mary's orphanage. Hogwarts had, in Dean's own words, given them a full ride.

There was also Sam's sorting to look forward to. Dean knew, even despite Sam's questions, that the boy would be a Ravenclaw. He was on an intellectual level that surpassed even Dean, which, despite Dean's blatant refusal to accept it, was quite a feat.

Sure, Dean was a Gryffindor, and Sam would make friends and drift away. But loving someone means letting them go and Dean had learnt that far too early in life.

He supposed that left him entitled to mourn, but Dean was always stubborn, and he wasn't about to let Sam being happy without him ruin such a monumental moment in both of their lives.

So, he stared out the window and listened with a smile on his face while Sam rambled on about whatever new show was on BBC. He reveled in his strange, but fitting accent and thought with a smirk what his mother would think about it. He found himself chuckling, and that seemed to spur on Sam's enthusiasm.

He was so lost in Sam's voice, and his own thoughts he hardly heard the compartment door open. However, when Sam's voice tittered into silence, Dean looked to see another student standing in the doorway. Only, this one Dean had never seen before. That in its self should have triggered something, because Dean was sure he knew everyone.

"What?" Dean said gruffly, and the guy simply appraised him with calculating eyes instead of answering. Dean stared back, mostly out of curiosity, but there was worry there, too.

"Er, do you need somewhere to sit?" Sam asked politely, and the man turned to him with a slightly cocked head and a squint of his eyes.

"Yes, I do. That, however, is not why I am here." Dean was taken aback. This man was American, and Dean was positive he was the only other one on this train. That is, until now.

"Whoa, hold up." Dean held his hand out to gesture stop, and the man was looking at him again. "You're from the states?" Dean asked incredulously, and the man bowed his head slightly as he seemed to stare straight through his soul.

"That is true. People aboard the train directed me here with the promises of another student such as myself." The man said, and Dean shrugged because the other people were only trying to take the most logical approach.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds like what I would've done. Just, er, sit down and I can explain the lingo to you, because really? That's the only thing that's actually different. America just sucks, so everyone here always seems so much more awesome." Dean explained with rare hospitality. After all, he stuck with what he knew, and he practically had a PhD in America. Even as the 'Neverland' it really was to him. He'd done hopeful research, you could say.

"That would be appreciated. It is not often that Hogwarts welcomes transfers, but I suppose if it were to take on anyone, it would be my family." The man says in ways of explanation. He walks in gratefully, and stows his luggage on the proper rack. He sits down beside Dean, and he rests his elbows on his knees.

"My name is Castiel, by the way."

* * *

"I do no understand why _I_ must be sorted if I am in the 'fifth year?'"

Sam grabs Castiel's elbow in support, and sends stern glances at any of the first years staring so out right at the strange group of Americans in their midst.

"Yes, my brother has a point." The oldest of Castiel's siblings agrees. Sam thinks she's quite beautiful, with flowing red hair, and quizzical eyebrows. However, it's the youngest of the three that catches Sam's attention. He is his own age, with bright golden eyes, and hair nearly the same color. He's watching Sam too, and winks at him.

Sam gives him a small wave, and the boy comes over closer to stand near him and Castiel. He doesn't say anything, just makes himself comfortable between them. Sam is taken aback.

"Don't worry about it, dear. It will prove itself to you in due time." The professor says simply. She gives the throng of first years, and Castiel's family another encouraging smile before opening the doors to The Great Hall.

Sam had never expected something so magnificent. Dean had told him about the food in great detail, but never about from where it was served. He gaped at the floating candles, and the long tables. He shook with enthusiasm at the legendary banners. He nearly pissed himself at the table up at the front, where all the professors themselves sat in all their glory.

Sam didn't dare let himself dwell on _the_ Harry Potter sitting so formally at the end of the table. He was sure he wouldn't be able to continue moving.

"This is very amazing." He heard Castiel say weakly, and Sam looked up at him with a smile. He got a little twitch of the lips in return, and he supposed that was as good as it would get with someone you had only just met.

"Whatever, Cas, this is the frickin' coolest." The golden-eyed boy exclaimed, and Sam laughs. Castiel, however, looks at him sternly.

"Please, Gabriel, this is a quiet process." He scolds, and Gabriel rolls his eyes. He sends Sam an exasperated look, and Sam get's the whole big brother thing. He shows it by holding out a hand in greeting.

"I'm Sam." He introduces, and Gabriel grips it with a sticky hand and a smile.

"Gabe, bro." he corrects, and Sam turns to let the boy argue with his brother and sister.

He searched the Gryffindor table while the names were rattled off the list, and he saw Dean giving him two thumbs up, complete with shit-eating grin. Sam waved with an exasperated smile, and let himself get lost in the Hall's demanding beauty.

"Novak, Anna!" was called, and Castiel's sister walks up to hat with utter confidence. The hall had nearly gone quiet; it had obviously been awhile since a transfer.

The hat isn't on her head long before she's sorted into Gryffindor, and Sam watches with fascination at the girl's shy smile. He'd thought her incapable of such a thing, what with the attitude he'd assessed so far.

Castiel was called next, and Sam pushed Castiel slightly in the small of his back. The man walked with the posture of a man on his way to his death, and he heard the laughs ripple through the crowd.

The hat was on his head particularly long, and Sam knew that only added to the suspicion anyone would naturally have towards a transfer student. At last, with an ear-splitting bellow, Castiel was sorted into Ravenclaw. The house erupted into cheers despite anyone's supposed misgivings, and Sam found himself liking Hogwarts even more for such a thing of loyalty.

Gabriel was called then, and Sam gave him an encouraging high-five before letting the boy saunter up to the stool. His silly front had the crowd snickering, but Sam had a feeling the boy really didn't care. He ended up being sorted into Hufflepuff, and Sam finds himself clapping harder than he had for Castiel.

Sam was the last to be called, which was to be expected with the name Winchester. It was a strange experience to have all eyes on him during the most important moment of his life.

He put the hat on his head, and it was as if the world had been muted out and everything was focused on him.

"Sam Winchester…," the hat contemplated, and Sam found himself nodding. He heard a disgruntled huff, and he winced. "You've got quite the head on your shoulders, boy."

"Er, thanks?" Sam offered, and the hat cackled.

"I wouldn't worry so much about taking a compliment. You're brother certainly doesn't." He sounded impressed, and Sam blushed with joy."Yes, yes, yes. You're a quite the smart fellow, even smarter than your _brother_."

"So very driven, too, but oh you have such love for your brother. You want him to be happy. I do believe that decides it for us, eh?" The hat said with a verbal shrug, and then announces with an almost bored yell: "Gryffindor."

Sam is positive he hears Dean's whoops above the roar of everyone else, and Sam's eyes grow wet as he hops off the stool. His brother meets him half way, and much to the hall's amusement, pulls him into a bone crushing hug. He laughs, and even cries a little.

He finally knew what it felt like to have a home.

* * *

Dean is on the verge of ripping away his robes with joy. Sam had been sorted in his house, and it was as if the world decided to make-up for all its earlier smites against them.

However, Sam was having trouble keeping awake, and he guessed partying would have to wait. He helped him up the stairs, smirking a little at the three other new Gryffindor first years who gaped after him.

He plopped Sam into what he knew would be his little brother's obvious choice, and he let the curtains fall down around him with a smile one would only describe as fatherly. Or motherly, depends on how you truly saw it.

Dean himself decided to go to bed early, mostly to reclaim with an iron fist that the bed he had had since his own first year was still his. The four other boys often eyed the bed with envy, and Dean, despite them being his best friends, wasn't going to let them have it.

When he was in bed, his mind drifted to Castiel most defiantly against his will. He thought about how the Ravenclaw had gotten slightly teary on the train when he explained the death of his parents. He had told them that the American School of Wizardry hadn't felt compelled to keep him year round, so he had sent a letter to Hogwarts, and they had allowed them a home.

He had seemed to stoic at first, so solid. Dean wasn't sure if the man had meant to let them in so quickly, but sometimes orphans just know these things about each other.

Dean felt a little out of sorts at how similar they were when you got down to it. He decided then that it didn't matter, and that the shade of blue his eyes were was defiantly not something worth dawdling over.

* * *

Sam was quite possibly the most grateful boy you'd ever meet. There was always something worth saying thank you over; be it letting him have the last bit of bread, or to read the newspaper over your shoulder, or in this case, waking him up so he wouldn't miss his classes.

"Thank you, you have no idea." Sam rambled after his roommates, and they smiled kindly and waved it away.

"It's not a problem; my mum trained me this past summer so I'd wake up on time once I was here. Might as well put you through the same torture, Winchester." The tallest one announced with a genuine smile. Sam nodded his head viciously in agreement, and the third of them, a quiet, dark-skinned boy, laughed.

"You're different, Sam. You're accent is bloody ridiculous and your feet are entirely too big. I like you." He informed with a wink, and Sam found himself stuttering over the amount of thank yous he tried to get out all at once. He had never been treated so nicely; not including his brother, and…Castiel, the man he'd met on the train. However, he was sure that was just because Castiel didn't tease and simply took stock of your presence more than anything.

"Sam, good morning- congratulations on being sorted along side Dean; it will be much more comfortable here for you now." Speaking of which, Sam turned towards the voice to see a mussed looking Castiel. His hair was a mess where it had been immaculate yesterday, and his new blue tie with the Ravenclaw crest was crooked across the boring white dress shirt he wore. Sam knew it was probably a good idea to just smile thankfully than continuing to make a fool of him self.

"You too, Castiel, and, yeah, it's going to be great." Sam confided with an excited grin. Castiel ticked his head to the side, and then patted Sam softly on the shoulder. "Be careful." He tacked onto the end of a sigh, and with that he was walking back to his won table.

Sam continued on his way to his first lesson.

Castiel had not expected the ancient architecture of Hogwarts. It was a castle of indescribable wonder, and he felt that it made up for any of his prior misgivings. He looked back at it over his shoulder with every other step he took towards the Herbology Greenhouse.

In fact, it was as he was glancing back at it that he tripped on a hidden rock, and went sprawling face first towards the ground.

"Whoa! Cas, man, you gotta watch where you're going!" a voice said nearby, and then he had hands on his shoulders lugging him up. "You have no idea what's hiding in this damn grass, you have no idea how many times I've gotten a mouth of full dirt out here."

Castiel looked up to see Dean looking down at him in turn. He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt, and a pair of combat shorts beneath his red and gold robes, and Castiel was almost envious at how he must feel considerably less hot than himself. Castiel made a mental note to look up whether or not there were dress shorts.

"Thank you. I've found myself distracted by many things here. It's very different in America." Castiel explained, and Dean let his hands fall from his shoulders. Castiel found himself missing the light weight. He found solace, however, in the bright green of Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. My first year here was crazy. I've gotten used to it, but I still get lost. Probably always will. I'll hang around, though, show you the ropes." Dean assured, and Castiel smiled thankfully. Dean smiled back, and it made him look much younger.

"I assume the Gryffindors are with the Ravenclaws this period?" Castiel asked, and Dean nodded. He shook his head in the direction of the greenhouse in the distance, and they began their trek towards it.

"Yeah, there's this whole pattern to it." Dean began with contemplative huff. "Lions and Eagles are always together first, then the Eagles go somewhere with the Snakes, and Lions go with the Badgers. Then it switches, and then repeats." Dean explained.

Castiel considers this, and he finds it quite clever. It allowed interaction between all houses, despite any possible spats they had with one another. It also surely made work more enjoyable, perhaps due to competitions between the two houses.

"Oh." Was what Castiel chose to say, and he heard Dean laugh softly. They walked in silence from there on out, and Castiel found himself stealing looks at the man's face. He had a smile on his face, and short hair the color of wet sand. It was just as messy as his own, and Castiel smiled a little because of that. He supposed he wasn't the only one to not bother with grooming so early in the morning.

* * *

Gabriel was tittering with excitement. He had just met one of the Castles ghosts, a young man named Fred, and it turned out he was not alone in his love of pulling pranks.

He had successfully blown up his feather the class before, and he was quite excited to find out what he would do this period.

That is when Sam Winchester walks in, and Gabriel waves him over. "Sammy!"

The boy whips his head toward him, and his mop of brown hair flies with it. He sees Gabriel and smiles accordingly. He stumbles over, his robe getting caught against a desk, or snagged by a stool.

He's wearing a plaid shirt and holey jeans beneath his fire-palette robes, and Gabriel takes note that the boy might be poor. It doesn't matter to him as it would matter to his sister, so he just greets Sam with a teasing snort. "You look like ketchup and mustard had a baby on your robes."

Sam had sat beside him by now, and he blushes at the comment. "Yeah, well, you look like a bumble-bee so shut up." He retaliates, and Gabriel laughs.

"Okay!" he blurts. "So, I have a plan!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you like! **

**Please review, I really love it when people give me ideas, so! **


End file.
